mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Coconut Cheese
|image = file:Crafting Item .png |crafted in = Cooking Pot |available = Level 13 |crafting time = 02:00:00 |market cost range = 733 - 1222 |subst cost = 20 |skyship requirements = 1-3 per order |craftingrecipe1 = Coconut Milk |craftingrecipenum1 = 3 |neededtocraft1 = Cactus Cheesecake |neededtocraft2 = Pizza |relateditemtitle1 = Previous Item |relateditem1 = Mushroom Umbrella |relateditemtitle2 = Next Item |relateditem2 = Log |relateditemtitle3 = Next in Structure |relateditem3 = Ice Cream |xp = 10}} is the first Cooking Pot Crafting Item and overall 13th Crafting Item to be unlocked. Its market price is 733 - 1222 . It unlocks at Level 13. Description The Crafting Item is a slice of "Swiss coconut cheese", a version of Swiss cheese made of coconut milk instead of cow's milk. The Coconut Cheese also has some cheese rind at the top, much in a way that some Swiss cheeses have. Uses Can be used when crafting Cactus Cheesecake in the Cooking Pot or Pizza in the Bakery. It can also be used to directly feed a monster or be given to the Skyship, if the Skyship asks for . Crafting To craft a , 3 Coconut Milks ( ) are required to be made and processed in the Cooking Pot. Starting crafting of a requires dragging the " " icon into the Structure once. Once a has been collected from crafting it, it rewards 10 per . Market availability Purchasability Coconut Cheese will often sell out faster than you can purchase in the public Market. To avoid this common phenomenon of selling out faster than can be purchased, try purchasing it as soon as you see it in the Market without hesitation. Sellability Coconut Cheese will sell very well when advertised, and will even sell well if not directly advertised. Be careful when you advertise other Crafting Items to the public Market because some players will sneaky peek into your Market via the public Market and buy out your Coconut Cheeses. These Crafting Items are highly popular due to their difficulty to craft and wide variety of Crafting Items to craft with, relative to its overall crafting difficulty. Skyship requirements has a moderate difficulty of being made, due to the need for Coconut Milk, which is also not very easy to craft. Because of this, the Skyship may ask for 3 orders of 1-3 s per order, summing to 3, 6 or 9 Coconut Cheeses in total per shipment. Strategy To make mass-production of Coconut Cheese, mass-produce Coconut Milk. To make enough Coconut Milk to supply all those Coconut Cheese productions, use a large number of Juicers with plenty of slots and only place Coconuts into those select Juicers (so don't put anything other than Coconut Milk into those Juicers). Be sure to have lots of slots in your Cooking Pot(s) and Juicer(s) though. Suppose you have two 6-slot Juicers, then use all of those two to make Coconut Milk. Start looking again at your islands every 1-2 hours, then collect the Coconut Milks to put them into more Coconut Cheese production. Ensure the Juicers are well upgraded though, to ensure efficiency of production. Producing from scratch The following table shows the list of Crafting Items involved in production of s. It shows what Structures are required, what Crafting Items are being involved in each Structure, what recipes are required in each Structure, the total Crafting Items required to make the required ingredient Crafting Item(s) from scratch, the crafting time of the Crafting Items, and the total time required to make each ingredient Crafting Item from scratch. Cumulative time for crafting a Coconut Cheese is 4 hours, 52 minutes, 30 seconds Notes *This is the third non-Crystal Crafting Item to have a Market price peak at least 1000 , first being Tropical Slime and the second being Apple Ice Pop **This is also the second non-Crystal, non-Wondermine-exclusive-requiring Crafting Item to have a Market price peak at least 1000 , first being Apple Ice Pop. Category:Cooking Pot